Ottawa County, Oklahoma
Ottawa County is located in the northeastern corner of Oklahoma, bordering both Kansas and Missouri. As of the 2010 census, the population was 31,848. Its county seat is Miami. It was named for the Ottawa Tribe of Oklahoma.[http://digital.library.okstate.edu/encyclopedia/entries/O/OT003.html O'Dell, Larry. Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History & Culture. "Ottawa County." ] Retrieved February 16, 2009. After the 2010 United States Census, Ottawa county became part of the Joplin, Missouri metropolitan area. History Archaeological studies indicate this area was inhabited by prehistoric people. According to the Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History & Culture, at the start of the 20th Century, there were eight Archaic sites (6000 B. C. to 1 A. D.), sixteen Woodland sites (1 A. D. to 1000 A.D.) and six Plains Village sites (1000 to 1500 A. D.). The Osage Nation had moved into the area by the 19th Century.They ceded this land to the Federal Government in exchange for another area farther west in Indian Territory. In 1828, the Western Cherokees ceded their land in Western Arkansas to the Federal Government and obtained the land just vacated by the Osage. In 1831, the Federal Government reacquired part of what would eventually become Ottawa County to resettle some smaller tribes, These included two tribes of Seneca, Shawnee, Quapaw, Peoria, Kaskaskias, Miami, Ottawa and Wyandotte. The Neosho Agency administered the affairs of these tribes from 1837 until 1871. In that year, it became the Quapaw Agency, serving only the tribes in Indian Territory. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,255 km² (485 mi²), of which 1,221 km² (471 mi²) is land and 35 km² (13 mi²) (2.77%) is water. The eastern part of the county lies in the Ozark Plains, while the western is in the Neosho Lowlands. Adjacent counties *Cherokee County, Kansas (north) *Newton County, Missouri (east) *McDonald County, Missouri (southeast) *Delaware County (south) *Craig County (west) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 33,194 people, 12,984 households, and 9,114 families residing in the county. The population density was 27/km² (70/mi²). There were 14,842 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (32/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.15% White, 0.58% Black or African American, 16.53% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.14% Pacific Islander, 1.54% from other races, and 6.78% from two or more races. 3.20% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,984 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.80% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,507, and the median income for a family was $32,368. Males had a median income of $25,725 versus $18,879 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,478. About 13.00% of families and 16.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.80% of those under age 18 and 12.20% of those age 65 or over. Economics Lead and zinc mining has been important to the county economy since 1890. By 1910, the local mining industry had been controlled by a few large corporations, including Commerce Mining and Royalty Company, the Eagle-Picher Company, the Childers Mining Company, the LaClede Lead and Zinc Company, and the American Lead and Zinc Company. In 1926, at the region's peak of production, Ottawa County was the largest source of lead and zinc in the world. By the 1960s most of the mines had closed, leaving mine shafts, sinkholes, chat piles, and other dangers for future cleanup. Tripoli, primarily used as an abrasive, was found near Peoria in 1912, and continued to be mined into the twenty-first century. Politics Communities Cities and towns Ghost towns *Cardin *Picher NRHP sites The following sites are in Ottawa County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: See also *Quapaw Indian Agency References External links * * Ottawa County Map * Oklahoma Digital Maps: Digital Collections of Oklahoma and Indian Territory Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:Ottawa County, Oklahoma Category:1907 establishments in Oklahoma Category:Settlements established in 1907 Category:Ozarks